One Moment
by SweetPsychotic2358
Summary: Ginny is in love with Draco, but breaks it off. Years later, they meet again and Draco find out the reason Ginny left. How will he respond, and what will he do when he finds out that he's a father? One of my first stories, please Read and Review!
1. Love is An Illusion

Disclaimer: Three words: No Freaking Way.

Ginny had thought life was going good. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts; she had skipped a grade, and graduated early with her wonderful boyfriend whom she was in love with. It seemed like nothing go wrong. But it did. In one moment everything was different. In one moment two lives were changed forever.

"Draco, I need to talk to you." Said Ginny.

Ginny and Draco had been going out for a little less than two years now, and they had been the best.

They had started off as an awkward couple, coming together purely by chance. It had all stated with a potions assignment that forced the two to spend time together. And the rest, as they say, is history. The two were complete opposites. Draco was somewhat reserved and as little snobbish, only talking to his own friends. He was head boy and had top scores in all his classes. Ginny was outgoing and exuberant. She was brilliant and funny, the fire to his ice.

She had been so excited when she had skipped a grade, allowed to be with her brother and best friend, Hermione. And her friendship with Hermione was the main reason Ginny and Draco were together. In the beginning Ron and Harry had naturally been furious to find that their little sister (both to Ron and Harry) was fraternizing with the enemy. They refused to accept Draco and Ginny's relationship. But Hermione had used her wisdom and logic to convince them that the match might work out. Ron and Harry never much like the situation, but they didn't make too big of a fuss over it. And so they were allowed to grow and love and the couple soon became the happiest people in all of Hogwarts.

It was the last day of school. They were at platform nine and three quarters, about to lave for the summer when she had pulled Draco aside.

"Draco...I-uh-I think it might be best if we don't see each other anymore." She let out all in a rush, worrying that she might lose her courage if she waited too long.

"What? Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"We can't be together anymore…it's just not meant to be."

"Gin, you can't be serious. Let's talk about this…please." Draco responded in a desperate voice.

"No Draco, we can't. We can't be together anymore."

"Why, Ginny? Why? We're in love gin, I love you, and you love me. Do you really want to throw that all away?"

"Love is just an illusion, Draco, it's not real." she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't believe that Ginny and either do you. It's real Ginny, its all real. This isn't like you. Why are you doing this Ginny? Tell me the truth."

"I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry." By now there were tears in her eyes and it was all she could do to keep them from falling.

And with that she walked off leaving behind her first true love to wonder what had happened.


	2. Happy Family

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and if you are stupid enough to think so you can go stick your head in a fish bowl. If not, enjoy the story and please review.

"Jonathan! It's time to get up!" Ginny yelled up the stairs to her son.

"Jonathan!" she called again when he didn't answer.

"Okay, okay…I'm her mum…no need to shout." Said the sleepy boy walking down in his pajamas.

"Sorry sweetheart but I really don't want you to be late. First day of school you know."

"Yes mum, I know. I've only done it …what? Two billion times?"

"Oh, don't be smart with me." Ginny said with a grin, swatting him lightly on the head.

"Ouch! Now I've got to go get dressed before I'm beaten to death." Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Oh don't even try and pretend that hurt!" Ginny called after him, as he ran to his room.

Ginny was a strong woman, but she would never hurt her son. She loved him t much. She smiled thinking back on his childhood. Ginny had raised him herself, ever since he was little. And now he was 16 years old, and she could barley believe it. Jonathan had and would be attending Mayfield's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a different kind of Wizarding School, and more like a muggle high school. Although Ginny had originally wanted him to go to Hogwarts, she had decided it would be best if he went somewhere not so many people would recognize him. And she was glad that she got to see him everyday. She didn't know how her mum had survived letting all her children be gone for some time. She almost wished she could ask her mother, but unfortunately, that would bring more questions than answers.

No one really knew about him, even her family. Ginny had cut herself off from her family al long time ago. She hadn't wanted to answer their questions. And she didn't want them to know about the father. Jonathan looked just like Draco, blonde hair and gray eyes, tall and lean. He had Ginny's heart but his personally was his own. He acted like Draco, even though he never knew him. Draco was never discussed, Jonathan didn't know who his father was, and honestly he didn't care. His mother had been there for him for his entire life, and personally if his father didn't want him, then they didn't need him. Jonathan was very protective of his mother, ever since he was little.

He remembered her crying late at night sometimes, trying to be quiet to not wake him, but he had heard, and even as a child he had wanted to help. Ginny didn't cry so much anymore, and never in front of him. But Jonathan knew it was hard on her. She had a demanding job at the ministry, and was working a lot. Jonathan could tell it hurt her not to be home with Jonathan more and he wished she didn't have to work so much. Not for Jonathan, but for herself. She never got much relaxation time, and Jonathan thought sometimes she just needed a break. But Ginny never showed it on the outside. She was always smiling and radiant, his brave mother.

"Come on Jonathan let's go!" She said just as he was running down the stairs.

"I'm ready mum.. I'll see you tonight. Love you." He kissed Ginny on the cheek and he was out the door.

Ginny apparated to work everyday, but since they lived in a mostly muggle community, even the younger wizards drove cars.

Sure that she had locked the door (Jonathan had a key for when he got home) and turned off the lights Ginny apparated to work. But what she found there was not what she had expected.


	3. Friends Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. If you'd like to change that, donate to my Buy HP Fund. And believe me, I could use the money.

Ginny walked to her office, setting down her things, but turned around at the familiar voice she heard.

"Hello Ginny."

"Blaise?"

Ginny didn't know what else to say.

And either did Blaise. Blaise had been working around the world with his business partners, and had stopped by the ministry to talk to an old friend. But he wasn't expecting to find Ginny here. In school Blaise had been Draco's best friend, and therefore, had spent a lot of time with Ginny. He had considered Ginny and him friends, though they hadn't really talked much after Draco and Ginny's breakup. Blaise had seen how much his friend was torn up, and tried to get Ginny to take him back. But she was stubborn, and wouldn't do it, though she wouldn't tell Blaise why.

"So…what are you doing here?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Visiting a friend actually. I just saw you, and I thought I'd…you know- say hi." He replied feeling stupid.

"Oh, that's great." She said, happy to see him. It had been a long time.

"Well, Ginny… I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I was thinking maybe we could catch up." Actually, he wasn't thinking. But Ginny had been his friend, and he missed her funny attitude and humor.

"Catch…up?" Ginny said slowly, still comprehending the situation.

"You know… go to lunch or something?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"Sure… that would be nice." Ginny replied smiling.

"Okay, do you want to give me your phone number so we can arrange it?"

"oh yeah, let me get some paper."

She grabbed a notepad off the desk and scribbled down her number.

"Alright, well, I'll be going. See you."

"I'll be expecting a call." Ginny replied grinning.

And just like that Blaise Zambini was back in her life. And as long as he didn't find out anything she didn't want him to, she was glad. It would be nice to talk again. They had been good friends in school, and she had missed him. She just hoped nothing bad would happen.

A/N: So I bet you thought it would be Draco huh? Well technically you were right. I originally wrote it with Draco, but then decided to change it. But don't worry; Draco will be here soon enough. I just need to develop the story some more before bringing him in. thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!


	4. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter. Alas, I do not own it. sobs

"Jonathan! I'm home!"

"In here Mom!"

Ginny walked into the kitchen to see her son at the table bent over some books.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Homework mom, you know, studying, worksheets, that kind of thing," Jonathan replied with a smirk.

"I know what homework is Jonathan. What I don't know is why you're actually doing yours," she pointed out.

"Ouch Mum… that hurts. I always do my homework," grinning mischievously.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, a smile on her lips.

"Now Mum…whatever do you mean?"

She gave him a pointed look, and he relented.

"I'm getting it done early so I can go to Derek's house on Saturday."

"Well now…I don't know." Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face.

Of course she would let him go hang out with his best friend. He was over there a lot anyway, but she liked to tease him. She didn't really care if he went, and as an added bonus, she could invite Blaise over without having to worry about him seeing Jonathan. Not that she was ashamed of her son, but if Blaise saw him, it would be obvious who his father was.

"Awww……please? We just want to hang out. We'll be good, I promise." He whined.

"Not likely with you two. But since I'm such a generous person…okay."

"Thanks mum, you're the best," he said kissing her cheek and running up the stairs, supposedly to tell his friend that they were on for Saturday.

Ginny went to the fridge, getting out some eggs to make. (And by make I mean cook.) Taking out a frying pan and about to turn on the stove, she was startled by the phone ringing. She searched through the house, finally finding the phone, and turning it on,

"Hello?"

"Hello…Ginny?"

"Yeah?" She asked, still not recognizing the voice

"It's me Blaise."

"Oh hi Blaise…how are you?" She said cheerfully, she couldn't help but grin.

"Good Gin. I just wanted to know when you'd like to have lunch."

"How about Saturday, you could come over and I'll make lunch for you."

"Oh, Gin that sounds great, but you don't have to cook. I'll take you out."

"Now Blaise, you aren't trying to imply something about my cooking, now are you?" Ginny teased lightly.

"Never!" Blaise exclaimed with mock shock. (A/N: Rhyming. Hehehehe)

"Well then, I want to make you lunch. How about you come over at…oh say, 1 o' clock?" she asked, thinking that Jonathan was due to leave at 12.30.

"That sounds wonderful Ginny, could you give me directions?"

She gave them to him and hung up with a goodbye.

Ginny was excited, it would all work out. She was a pretty good cook, and couldn't wait to think of what to make. It should be fun, and besides, what could go wrong?

A/N: Okay so this was totally and completely a filler chapter. Sorry bout his. Next chapter will have much more, but I've been really busy with homework this week. Thank goodness for Good Friday so we have a long weekend. It's the only way I got this up. Oh and by the way, FYI, Ginny and Blaise are NOT, and I repeat, NOT getting together. They are good friends. I originally didn't even have Blaise in the story, but he will lead to Draco. And personally, I think that's the best part. Oh and before I forget….thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! Oh and about the making/cooking eggs thing I added that because once I told my friend (Rhea) I was making eggs and she was all "But how can you make eggs?" Hehehe, rhea you crack me up! Thanks for the beta-ing. (Even though we forgot about this one, so it's not edited.)


	5. Where's My Wallet?

Disclaimer: Alright people… you know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter…and I never will.

Saturday was here and Ginny was cooking lunch while softly humming to the radio in the background when all the sudden…

"Mum! I'm leaving!"

Ginny swiveled around, scared out of her reverie.

"Jonathan! Don't scare me like that! Must you be so loud?" she asked, but with a small smile on her lips.

"Absolutely mum… I get it from you."

"Ah…I suppose your right," Ginny said good naturedly, "but are you going to Derek's now?" She looked to the clock. Blaise was to arrive any moment, and she was a little worried.

"Yep. But just a question…why are you making so much food?"

Ginny had been cooking all morning, and she hadn't thought what Jonathan would think.

"Well…maybe I'm hungry. But it doesn't really matter…I'm sure Derek's waiting…you'd better get going." She didn't like lying to Jonathan, but she didn't want him to know about Blaise yet. Ginny wasn't even sure herself what would happen.

"Okay, okay…see you mum" bending down to give her kiss on the cheek he swiftly ran out the door.

Ginny continued putting the final touches on the food when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" She wiped her hands on a towel and went to answer the door.

"Hey Gin."

"Hi Blaise…do come in."

"Thanks…oh, and these are for you." He replied handing her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"They're wonderful Blaise. Thank you."

They walked into the living room which led to the kitchen where Ginny had decided to serve lunch. It was more comfortable than the dining room, and plus all the food was there, just a few feet away from the breakfast nook whwere Ginny and Jonathan usually ate.

"I couldn't remember what you liked, so I made a bit of everything…I hope it's alright."

"It looks fantastic gin. I never knew you were a cook."

She blushed replying "I'm not…I just learned a lot from my mother."

"Oh really…how is your mum, I remember her being very kind to me, always sending extra treats at Christmas." He grinned as if remembering.

"Oh, well actually…I haven't spoken to my mother in 18 years. We've had a bit of a rift."

"Oh Ginny… I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. I really haven't talk any of my family in a long time…I'm used to it."

She said this calmly, and Blaise didn't say anymore. He desperately wanted to know what had happened, for Ginny had always been very close to her family. When she had dated Draco, her greatest fear had been her family's reaction. But Blaise refrained himself from asking, because despite her words Ginny looked pained at the thought of her family. It must have been a big fight, he decided, to pull the Weaslys apart. He remembered they were made when they found out about Ginny and Draco, but even then, they were only angry for a time, eventually accepting the relationship. Blaise figured they had probably been more upset that Ginny didn't tell them than anything else.

"Well Gin…what you have been doing lately?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"just a lot of work…the ministry can get quite busy."

"I know what you mean…I've been working at a different branch in Scotland, and I fell as though I'm always swamped."

Ginny laughed when suddenly there was a noise coming from the front of the house.

"Mum! I forgot my wallet and me and Derek were going to get something to eat. Have you seen it? "

Ginny's mind filled with pure terror as Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mum…" his eyes shifted to Blaise.

"Who is that?" he asked slightly cold. His mom didn't have people over much, and he tended to be a bit defensive with her when it came to strangers. Especially male ones.

"Oh umm…Jonathan sweetheart, this is Blaise. Blaise this is my son Jonathan."

Ginny prayed that Blaise would see the resemblance, but by the look he was giving her, he knew exactly whose baby this was.

A/N: Okay so I've had major writers block and that's why I haven't posted in ages. I know not much happened in this one, but I'm still having trouble with the fight. The next chapter is sure to have a Ginny and Blaise conflict. I was going to put it in this one, but my writers mind has gone to mush. Please review and suggestions are always appreciated. (Oh and sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta and I was to impatient to wait and send it to my friend that usually edits my stories.)


	6. Misunderstood Understandings

Disclaimer: Wait…let me get this straight? You still think I own Harry Potter and that I am J.K. Rowling? Well, it must be nice living in your own little fantasy world. Send me a postcard would ya?

"Your son?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhmm…" Ginny said, her head bowed. She didn't know what would happen, and it scared her. She knew Blaise wasn't stupid, but she hope this once perhaps he wouldn't notice.

"Oh Gin." Blaise said painfully. He now understood. He understood why Ginny left. He understood why she wouldn't come back. But now that he knew, he was going to make it right. He had seen how Draco had been after the split. He had gone in to major depression. Blaise hadn't seen him in a few years, but he remembered what he had been like. Heartbroken and hurt.

He also knew that Ginny had been hurt. The two had been madly in love; it had been plain to everyone around them. And to think that Ginny and ripped herself away, and left to raise a child by herself. Ginny was a strong woman, that he knew. But everyone needed help. And by the sounds of it, she hadn't gotten any. She had cut herself off from anyone she cared about or loved. He wondered if her family even knew. Now that he thought about it he was almost sure she hadn't told them. The Weaslys would ever abandon their child or grandchild.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him. He should know."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny lied, her face flushing despite her desperate attempt to keep her emotions in control. This only made it more apparent to Blaise that she wasn't telling the truth. And apparently the same applied to Jonathan.

"Tell who what! What's going on?" Jonathan asked, now becoming a bit irritated as he had no earthly idea what was going on.

"What! Gin…he doesn't know? Your own son doesn't know about his own father!" Now Blaise was angry. Ginny wouldn't admit that this was Draco's child, though it was plain as day. He looked like Draco's twin only younger, and a few small differences.

"He deserves to know Ginny. He deserves to know why he doesn't have a father. And Draco deserves to know he has a son. You can't keep this from him Gin. He has the right."

By now Ginny was becoming more and more upset. She didn't want it to come to this, for Jonathan to find out like this. She knew it wasn't Blaise's fault, for she knew in her heart she should have told Draco long before. But she had been scared, and her relationship with Draco, while very loving, had not been the longest. It wasn't so much that she was afraid that Draco would reject her, but that he wouldn't. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, and to make him feel tied to her. She didn't want him to feel as though he had to take care of the baby, or marry her. She just wanted him to be happy. And the only way she could see how that could happen was to leave him in the dark about the baby.

But then she remembered his face when she had told him it was over. He had seemed so distraught, so heartbroken. Even her heart broke for him. And partly she guessed, for herself. But she had hoped he would be able to move on, and make a better life for himself. She always knew that Draco would do well in the world, he was always a smart student, and she had always admired him for that. But she also knew Draco was extremely loyal. He wouldn't have abandoned Ginny.

But she would not let his goals be interfered by her. She hoped that by not telling him, she had maybe helped him. Let him be free to do as he pleased. For she was sure that would make him happy. That was what she feared most, his unhappiness. And she knew that as long as Draco was unhappy, she would be too .So she let him go. To everyone it seemed as if she was running, and in a way she was. But she was really letting go. Or at least trying to. Even now she was trying to leave him behind and forget the way he had made her feel.

In some ways it worked. She kept busy and she was content with her life. Though she was often lonely she still had Jonathan. And this helped her. But whenever she saw Jonathan, she was reminded of Draco, and the love they had once had.

"I didn't know what to do! I was scared! You have no right telling me what my son does and does not deserve. What is done is done now please leave it alone!"

By now she was crying and although he didn't know what was going on, Jonathan did know he wasn't just going to sit there and watch his mother be hurt.

"But Ginny-" Blaise began.

"No. She said to leave. Now go before you do anymore damage."

Jonathan took Ginny in an embrace, and Blaise could see by Jonathan's fierce glare that there was no use trying to reason with her now. At least he knew she was safe.

"I'm sorry Ginny. But you can't run away this time. You are loved, don't forget it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let this go. He needs to know the truth. We all do." And with that Blaise left the room.

Okay…so that was pretty short but I really wanted to update since so many nice people have been reviewing. I really do appreciate it people. In the next chapter will probably be a heart to hear with Ginny and Jonathan. But I know what you're all really thinking. 'Where the crap is Draco!' Well to answer the question he will hopefully be coming soon. I'm still working on a way for Draco to find out. I know it's going to have to do with Blaise I'm just not sure how. Sorry if this one was crappy. Thanks for reading anyway. Reviews are always appreciated good or bad. (Just try not to be too mean…I may have to cry. sobs)


	7. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: Man…I would kill to own HP. But if people start to think that I actually do…I might have to kill you. (Ohhh! Rhyming threat disclaimers!)

BR 

Jonathan was torn. His mother had seemed so upset with all the drama last night and he didn't want to upset her anymore. But he did want to know what was going on. His mind was reeling; he wasn't sure what to do. After many tears, he had taken his mother to her bed last night and had stayed with her till she fell asleep. He knew Ginny was strong, but he was still immensely worried about her. She tended to bottle things up, and never seemed to fret about herself, only others. Jonathan feared she took on too much.

Now it was morning, and he was debating. After much thought he decided to make his mother some coffee and then ask her about yesterdays happenings. He desperately wanted to know what was happening, but he didn't want to bombard his mother. He hoped she would be willing to share.

"Mom…Mom." He gently shook her.

She opened her eyes drowsily, mumbling, "Hmmm?"

"Mom…it's time to wake up. Here, I have coffee." He handed her the mug, and she sat up. She drank the coffee slowly, partly to enjoy it, partly because she was afraid of what was to come after she was done. Finally she finished, setting the cup down.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I need to know what happed."

One small sentence, but Ginny could tell he was being sincere. He was worried about her, and about himself. He didn't know what was going on, and Ginny supposed she owed it to Jonathan to tell him the truth.

"Okay sweetheart, but I don't know if your going to like what I have to say."

"I just need to know."

So she started at the beginning, telling him about their relationship, their love. She told him his father was a good man and he didn't leave Jonathan. But mostly she told him how she had been afraid, and that's why she had left without revealing him to his father. By the end she was in tears, and Jonathan didn't know what to think.

"So my father has no idea I exist?"

"No…" she cried, "I'm so sorry Jonathan, it just seemed so hard. Please don't be mad, I love you so much. You're all I have."

"Mom it's okay," he took her into an embrace, "I'm not mad Mom, just a little shocked, I love you and I always will, you're my mom and that's all I really need."

"Oh, but Jonathan…I want you to be happy. And if you need a father to do that I understand."

"Mom, I don't need him, I'm just fine with you." he answered honestly. "I'm just so sad that you had to go through all that hard stuff."

Ginny paused for a moment, thinking of her life, and what all had gone wrong. But then she thought about her son, and the joy he had brought her. And she said one last thing,

"It was worth it to have you."

BR 

BR 

BR 

BR 

a/n: Okay, by far the most cheesiest, stupidest chapter I have ever written. Bur it had to be done. I don't really like the shortness or just how it went. Be a doll and tell me what you thought? Remember… reviews are like gummy bears… red ones are the best. (Hmmm…that didn't make any sense did it? Oh well. goes off dancing silly like)


	8. Telly Time

Disclaimer: I want Harry Potter! No? Oh, Krum.

A/N: okay, so I am such a hypocrite. I'm sitting at my computer reading my emails, hoping for a fanfic update. I see none, and it makes me mad. Then it occurs to me that I haven't updated is Foorreevveerr. (Think Sandlot people.) And so here this crappy chapter is, chocked full of nothing. Sorry, but I've got…oh no, don't say it…WRITERS BLOCK. gasps I know, I know, that's a terrible excuse, sorry. Send me ideas or something; hopefully the juices will start flowing again. mmm...jamba juice

It had been two days since the confession, and Ginny was dialing. Dialing Blaise to be exact. She had gotten his number from a coworker, and her hands were shaking, punching in the digits.

It had been Jonathan who had convinced her to do this. When he had asked who Blaise was, Ginny had told him about their friendship. But she had left out the part about Blaise being best friends with Draco. She only told Jonathan that Blaise was an old Hogwarts friend. She felt terrible lying to Jonathon, but she thought the truth might complicate things even more.

Nevertheless, Jonathan had convinced his mother to call and talk to Blaise. Jonathan didn't want another relationship ruined because of him. And that's what led Ginny to this. She finished dialing and after a few rings a deep voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Blaise? This is Ginny."

"Gin! Look…I just want to say I'm sorry. I was out of line. I was just so surprised."

"No Blaise, really, it was my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I am sorry you were hurt. It was something I had to do."

"Ginny, I understand that you were scared, but is that really enough reason to leave? He loved you Ginny. He would have been there fro you. He would have been _happy_. "

Blaise could here Ginny sigh and she responded, "Blaise, Draco had so much in front of him. I couldn't get it his way."

"You wouldn't have been in his way Ginny. And even if you couldn't tell him, why didn't you tell your family, or your friends, or even me?"

"Well first off, I couldn't tell you Blaise, you would have told Draco. I'm not that stupid." Blaise smiled, he knew it was true, and plus, she had sounded just like the old Ginny when she said it.

"Second of all, I didn't want the I told you so's. The warnings were always there Blaise. So many people told me 'he's a bad person Ginny' or 'don't get involved with him Ginny'. I lost friends Blaise. Even the dream team didn't talk to me for a month after."

"But they got over it Ginny. They would have been mad, but more at Draco than you."

"But don't you see Blasie, it wasn't just that. It was the pity. The charity. I didn't want people to feel sorry for me, or say 'poor Ginny Weasley, boyfriend left her with a baby'. And I definitely couldn't do that to Draco. I couldn't say that he had left me, that wasn't fair. I certainly couldn't tell my family I didn't tell him. They would have made me."

"Ginny…I won't question you anymore, but I still want us to be friends. I won't tell Draco, I don't see him much anyway. Please Ginny, let me help."

"Of course I want to be your friend Blaise, but I don't want you charity. Jonathan and I have done fine for the last 17 years and we don't need anything we don't already have."

Blasie gave in, "Alright Gin, no charity. But I am entitled to help out like a normal friend would, alright?"

Ginny paused for a moment and Blaise could practically see her in his mind, deciding if Blasie was planning something.

Apparently he wasn't'. "Alright," she finally mumbled.

"Good then Gin, I'll see you later." Blaise replied in a cheery tone. Ginny had let him back in her life, and though he could tell she was hesitant about it, he was ecstatic.

"Bye Blaise. Oh and…thank you."

"No problem Ginny, none at all."


	9. What If

A/N: okay…so I know my updates are always really short, but I'm really busy, especially with my English class. Believe me, if you had my teacher, you wouldn't update either.

"_Hey Ginny, guess what," Blaise teased._

"_What Blaise?" Ginny replied irritably. She didn't mean to be rude, but it had been a long day and she was tired._

"_I have a surprise. Want to know what it is?"_

"_Honestly Blaise I don't much care."_

"_Ginny! It's very important"_

"_I'm sure it is Blaise," Ginny conceded, "now what is it?"_

"_I got a new job...in England"_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Ginny?! Are you alright?"_

"_Oh Blaise, I'm so excited! It's going to be so much fun! "_

"_I thought you might be happy."_

"_Happy? Happy?! I'm delighted! Excited! Positively, absolutely bubbly!"_

"_Whoa...okay Gin; let's not get so excited just yet. You might get sick of me"_

_He could here the slight confusion in her voice when she questioned, "Why?"_

"_Because... I'm moving in next door to you."_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The rest of the conversation went along those lines. Blaise was so happy, not only was ha going to get to see Ginny more, but hopefully he would get to know her son. He wondered what he would be like. Ginny and Draco were such opposites; it would be interesting to see Jonathan's behavior.

One month later……..

"Phew! I'm exhausted!" Ginny, Blaise, and Jonathan sat down on the just moved couch, glad to have a moment to rest.

"Yeah! How much furniture do you have Blaise?" Jonathan joked.

"I didn't think that I had all that much, until I had to move it all."

"Okay," Jonathan conceded, "but why did we carry it all, couldn't we have just used magic?"

"Because," Ginny answered, "there are muggles in the building, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do well with seeing a levitating coffee table."

"Oh. Right."

"Mmhmm…" Ginny laughed.

"Alright, now that we've officially moved all my stuff in I think we should go and get ice cream." Suggested Blaise.

"Sounds good to me. How 'bout you mum?" Jonathan asked, turning towards his mother.

"I don't know, I'm really tired."

"Then how about we go for ice cream, you rest, and we'll bring you some back." Blaise suggested.

"Well, I don't know." Ginny was hesitant to let Blaise and Jonathan get too close. She didn't want either of them to get to attached, especially Jonathan. Ginny didn't like being tied to too many people, it was to dangerous. To easy to be hurt. But she wanted Jonathan to be happy.

"Aww... come on Mum…please? We'll get you something good." He gave her that heart breaking smile that never failed to remind her of one man she'd rather not think about.

"Oh alright." She finally conceded. After all, she was tired, and it couldn't do any harm. So they left, and Ginny went back to her flat, contemplating her life and her family, however small. And for the first time in years, she wondered what it might have been like, had she let him in.


End file.
